Masquerade
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: “Seu olhar me marcou como jamais algo fora capaz de fazer. Como um rapaz me causara efeito tão devastador, que moça alguma fora capaz de causar? ” [Oneshot U.A. Shounen Ai POV Mime]


**Avisos:** _Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitoa a Masami Kurumada e todo esse povo que obtém algum lucro (de forma lícita, claro) com eles. Fic totalmente sem fins lucrativos, visando apenas meu aprimoramento como escritora e o entretenimento._

_Contém yaoi (relação homemxhomem). Se não gosta, se sente ofendido(a) e talz, peço encarecidamente que aperte "alt +f4" e diga "-Bye bye Mi-chan!!". Assim nem você e nem eu teremos dor de cabeça, okay??_

_Aos que gostam, boa leitura!!_

* * *

**Masquerade**

**Por:** _/Mi-chan/_

**Resumo:** _"Seu olhar me marcou como jamais algo fora capaz de fazer. Como um rapaz me causara efeito tão devastador, que moça alguma fora capaz de causar?__"_ (Oneshot U.A. Shounen Ai POV Mime)

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade ...  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face, so the world will never find you!  
**(Masquerade -The Phantom of the Opera)**_

Antes de contar essa história, creio que seja melhor dizer quem sou e de onde vim. Sou o filho mais novo do governante de um pequeno reino, localizado nas gélidas terras do Norte. Meu irmão mais velho é o herdeiro natural do título de governante e por isso não estou tão preso às tradições de minha família –o que não significa que estou eximido delas. Na verdade, nunca fui muito atento à tradição alguma.

Talvez tenha sido vontade dos deuses não ter sido eu o primogênito ou, do contrário, este belo lugar estaria fadado ao declínio. Não nasci para governar. Minha única e primordial habilidade é tocar lira –habilidade a qual meu irmão, Orfeu, também possui; o que o torna, além de um futuro governante melhor do que eu jamais seria, um culto estudante de música e retórica; artes muito apreciadas neste reino.

De acordo com o que ouvi de meus inúmeros parentes, sou considerado um dos melhores partidos da região, perdendo somente para meu caro irmão e meu primo em segundo grau, Alberich, o homem mais perspicaz de todo país. Porém, sou o primeiro na lista de solteiros inalcançáveis, o que faz com que boatos nada edificantes sobre minha pessoa circulem por aí. Tais boatos preocupam –um tanto excessivamente, em minha sincera opinião –meus pais. Eu, entretanto, não me importo com o que dizem. Meu único interesse é a música, e só.

Creio que, agora que já me apresentei devidamente, possa começar a retratar a história que me propus a contar.

Era uma noite festiva no reino. Nobres e plebeus de todas as partes tinham sido convidados a comemorar a importante data. Jovens foram escolhidos para comparecerem ao castelo, no baile de máscaras que meu pai, Lerad¹, organizara. A festa prometia ser grandiosa, tanto que a organização do baile fora feita por especialistas do reino vizinho e levara exatamente uma semana para ficar perfeita. A data a ser comemorada era meu aniversário de 18 anos.

Da janela de minha alcova via o movimento de gente a entrar no castelo. Eram raras as ocasiões em que tanta gente se reunia. Apesar das boas relações que tínhamos com a população, todos pareciam não querer manter-se muito próximos a nossa família; não sei se por respeito ou medo da antiga lenda que assombra os governantes por gerações. Eu, contudo, não sentia a mínima vontade de descer. Sabia que aquele baile era em minha homenagem, porém não sentia o mínimo estímulo para comparecer. Mirei as belas roupas escolhidas para mim: um charmoso traje de baile em tecido negro, com detalhes em prata. Preferia um vermelho, mas meu irmão recusou-se categoricamente a me escutar. Meus cabelos ruivos, exatamente como os de minha mãe, já chamavam atenção o suficiente. Um tom sóbrio canalizaria melhor o esplendor de meus fios vermelho-alaranjados, disse-me ele.

Olhei para os trajes novamente. _"Um traje feito com tanto esmero não merece ser desperdiçado"_ –pensei, já a alcançar o casaco de veludo. Pode parecer um motivo fútil ir ao baile apenas por uma roupa, mas àquela hora pareceu-me o mais nobre dos motivos. Vesti-me com certa rapidez –digo, o máximo de rapidez que se consegue ter com um traje repleto de fechos e amarras –e peguei a máscara de veludo escuro sobre minha mesa de cabeceira. Coloquei-a sobre o rosto, caminhando em direção ao grande espelho no vestíbulo.

Minha imagem refletida pareceu bela. Tão bela e elegante como nunca vira. Não era mais um jovem de cabelos lisos e ruivos, olhos de exótico tom rosado, porte franzino e rosto fino, um tanto efeminado. Era um homem elegante e parecia possuir uma autoconfiança inabalável. Até meu rosto, semiescondido pela máscara, apesar de não ter sofrido qualquer tipo de alteração, parecia mais atraente. Meus olhos faiscavam, exalando um ar de mistério e sedução que eu jamais possuíra.

Pisquei repetidas vezes e afastei-me de minha imagem. Senti-me um Narciso, enamorado pelo próprio reflexo. Pela forma como o veludo negro e seus detalhes em prata intensificavam a palidez de minha pele; como o tom róseo de meus olhos faiscava, num contraste repleto de harmonia e beleza. Balancei a cabeça em reprovação. Abri levemente a porta de meu aposento e o cálido som de violinos chegou-me aos ouvidos. Desci, atraído unicamente pelas belas notas extraídas daqueles instrumentos. A música sempre exercera um poder muito forte sobre mim. Uma força invisível, que me atraía ao infinito. Quando voltei a meu estado de plena consciência, todos me observavam, extasiados.

Sorri de maneira tímida e fiz um gesto para que continuassem a dança. Encostei-me a um canto e suspirei, entediado.

No grande salão do castelo diversos pares voltaram a dançar ao som da valsa. Apenas observava-os, sem cogitar em momento algum me juntar a eles. Ao contrário do que meus pais e meu irmão pensavam, não sentia nenhum apreço em comemorar meu décimo oitavo aniversário de forma tão ostentosa, rodeado de pessoas às quais sequer conhecia. O simples fato de comemorar 18 não me era motivo de júbilo, pois neste baile teria de escolher minha eleita, a mulher com a qual me casaria e constituiria família, conforme a tradição do reino e das leis sagradas.

Mirava as moças em seus coloridos e exuberantes vestidos de festa; seus colos a reluzirem, ostentando jóias de ouro, diamante, rubi ou mesmo esmeraldas e achava-as todas entediantes e irritantemente iguais. Nem mesmo as máscaras de veludo despertavam-me a sensação de curiosidade que deveriam. Se não fosse pelo agradável som da valsa, nem teria permanecido ali por mais de cinco minutos.

––Mime, por que não vai dançar? –perguntou-me Orfeu em tom de curiosidade, seus belos cabelos preto-azulados presos num elegante rabo-de-cavalo baixo, trajando vestes azul-marinho ricamente trabalhadas.

Mirei os olhos negros de meu irmão. Ele não perguntara aquilo por mal, tinha certeza. Apenas preocupava-se comigo e com os boatos que circulavam pelo reino. Como, porém, eu explicaria que nenhuma daquelas "flores da corte" me atraía? Se o fizesse, apenas causaria mais preocupação. Não era esse o meu desejo.

––Apenas não encontrei uma dama apropriada –sorri, na tentativa de passar veracidade. Era o mais próximo da verdade que conseguiria chegar sem causar preocupações desnecessárias.

––Se quiser posso ajudá-lo a escolher –ofereceu-me, em tom carinhoso –As jovens mais formosas do reino foram chamadas para esta ocasião.

––Tenho a mais absoluta certeza que sim –novamente escondi meus verdadeiros pensamentos, apenas para manter aquele sorriso tranqüilo nas faces de meu irmão –Mas prefiro escolher sozinho...pois acredito que somente assim minha escolha será válida.

––Compreendo –respondeu-me Orfeu a sacudir a cabeça levemente –Também demorei a escolher... E até hoje não me arrependo pela demora, pois assim tive certeza de que minha escolha era a mais acertada –ele me sorriu, cúmplice –Continue a observar, não irei mais atrapalhá-lo –pouco antes de virar as costas e seguir seu caminho, completou –Você ficou muito bem vestido assim. Aposto como será o centro das atenções.

Pobre Orfeu. Mal sabia ele que eu sequer desejava estar ali. Quanto mais ser o centro das atenções.

Ao final da dança, decidi afastar-me até a sacada, onde poderia ouvir a próxima música sem ser incomodado. Nem cheguei a completar o trajeto, pois o que ouvi a seguir me fez perder todo e qualquer pensamento coerente. Era o som de uma flauta. O som mais cristalino e marcante que já ouvira. Virei-me para ver quem executava tão hipnotizante melodia e avistei um rapaz de cabelos ondulados, trajado de branco e dourado, ao centro do coreto onde anteriormente os músicos executavam a valsa. Em seu rosto havia uma bonita máscara em formato de pássaro, porém não pude ver a cor de seus olhos, já que estavam semicerrados. Os tons graves e estranhamente sensuais que saíam daquela flauta me envolviam a tal ponto que nem mais sabia onde estava ou quem era. Sentia apenas aquelas notas a me preencherem por dentro; sensação que música alguma me causara anteriormente.

Concluindo sua apresentação, sob uma saraivada de aplausos, o rapaz dirigiu-se em minha direção, em seus lábios um sorriso satisfeito. Seus olhos eram do mesmo tom rosado que os meus, o que me desconcertou momentaneamente. Outra valsa começou a tocar no salão e aproveitei para ir à sacada, colocar meus pensamentos em ordem; o som daquela flauta ainda a me perturbar os sentidos. Encostei-me à borda da sacada, o gélido vento noturno a acariciar-me a face, quando escutei suaves passos se aproximarem.

––Feliz aniversário, Vossa Alteza –ouvi uma voz profunda e harmônica às minhas costas, que me arrancou estranhos arrepios. Virei-me –com toda polidez que um membro da realeza deve ter –,me deparando com aqueles olhos róseos. O rapaz fez uma educada mesura assim que fiquei de frente para ele; seus cabelos ondulados a escorregarem como uma cascata pelo rosto semiescondido pela máscara.

––Agradeço, jovem flautista –respondi-lhe, fazendo um ligeiro cumprimento –Apreciei muito vossa música, és muito talentoso –permiti-me um meio sorriso. Não estava tão acostumado quanto meu irmão a lidar com as pessoas e a linguagem formal fazia-me atrapalhar-me excessivamente.

––Não tanto quanto Vossa Alteza –sorriu-me ele, os dedos finos e longos a percorrerem com leveza a flauta que tinha ainda em mãos, numa carícia lânguida à qual não conseguia deixar de observar –Já tive a honra de vê-lo tocar e, se me permite o elogio, foi a melodia mais bela que já ouvi em minha vida.

Senti meu rosto enrubescer com o elogio. Não fui capaz de elaborar resposta, então apenas continuei a encará-lo, como se assim pudesse tirar-lhe a bela máscara e revelar-lhe a face. Seu olhar marcou-me como jamais algo fora capaz de fazer. Olhos fulgurantes, que pareciam decifrar cada canto de meu ser; olhos sedutores, repletos de um mistério que me envolvia, me instigava a permanecer naquele oceano que era sua alma. Como um _rapaz_ causara-me efeito tão devastador, que moça alguma fora capaz de causar? Por que elas me pareciam ainda mais enfadonhas e fúteis agora que o encontrara? Meus pensamentos me assustavam, pois minha mente recusava-se a aceitar as reações de meu corpo e os gritos desesperados e confusos de meu coração.

––Devo me retirar –iniciou ele –Passei apenas para fazer-lhe esta homenagem. O baile o aguarda. Espero que nos encontremos em breve, jovem príncipe –disse-me segundos antes de seus lábios encostarem em minha mão, num cumprimento formal e respeitoso de nosso reino, mas que fez minhas faces queimarem de rubor.

Eu nada respondi; meu olhar encabulado dizia até mais do que pretendia mostrar. Ele, em resposta, apenas sorriu gentilmente e afastou-se; seus movimentos possuíam uma graça e leveza que nem mesmo os membros da mais alta nobreza possuíam. Apenas quando não havia mais qualquer sinal dele, minha mente cobrou-me seu nome, que sequer perguntara. Seria ele algum membro da nobreza de algum país vizinho? Quando ele me ouvira tocar? O destino seria fortuito o suficiente para fazer nossos caminhos se cruzarem uma vez mais?

Pensei cuidadosamente em cada um desses questionamentos enquanto retornava ao baile, que sequer notara minha ausência. Tirei uma das damas para dançar apenas por educação, pois meus pensamentos eram totalmente preenchidos por um cristalino som de flauta.

**Fim?**

**

* * *

**

**Notas:**

¹-nome da árvore mágica, cujas folhas alimentavam a cabra Heidrun, fornecedora do hidromel aos Guerreiros do Valhalla. Nome escolhido por mim pela sonoridade, para batizar o pai (verdadeiro) do Mime (que nem nome tinha ¬¬). Usado na fic "Um certo alguém".

Um esclarecimento: o Orfeu ao qual me refiro na fic é o que aparece no primeiro especial de Saint Seiya, chamado aqui de "O santo guerreiro". Afinal, ele e o Mime são praticamente idênticos, né? Por isso decidi fazê-los irmãos.

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Olá!! Há quanto tempo, né??_

_Bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse pequeno surto que tive. Pra vocês terem uma idéia, esta fic começou a ser escrita dia 24/07 (bom dia, né??) e até então estava congelada, tamanha minha falta de inspiração pra escrever fics de SS. E ela ficou esquecida no caderno até eu criar coragem pra publicá-la logo de uma vez xD._

_Fic levinha, fluffy, sem beijos cinematográficos e lemons de tirar o fôlego. Bem conto de fadas mesmo. Quando descobrir o que me levou a ter essa idéia, juro que conto, okay? Na verdade, foi uma fanart (à qual usei fazer a capa da fic. Vide meu profile.) que me deu a inspiração inicial. O resto foi loucura dessa cabecinha mesmo._

_Particularmente eu gostei muito de escrevê-la, até porque sempre que imagino meu flautista vestido de branco e dourado, com aquela pose toda sexy que somente ele sabe fazer, tenho um surto de fangirl. Enquanto o Mime, coitado, acho que só ele não tinha percebido que era __gay__ demais para poder se casar com qualquer garota._

_Bem, agradeço desde já a todos que acompanham minhas loucuras, sejam elas boas ou não tão boas assim._

_Continuação? Well, não tenho nada realmente planejado. Depende exclusivamente de vocês e seus reviews (risada maligna a la Saga)._

_Beijos a todos e até breve (ao menos é o que espero)._

_/Mi-chan/_


End file.
